


Draco & Harry Sitting in a Tree

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh don't even put the blame on me Malfoy! You're the one who couldn't listen to Hagrid's directions!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco & Harry Sitting in a Tree

"This wouldn't have happened if you—"

Wide silver eyes stared down at the snarling animal at the base of the tree.

"Oh don't even put the blame on me Malfoy! You're the one who couldn't listen to Hagrid's directions!"

Annoyed green eyes glanced around at the students still on the ground—none of them were having problems with their assignment.

"It's not _my_ fault that oaf gets side tracked and loses focus! These are supposed to be friendly Potter, _friendly_. Why we were paired is beyond me, but you had better think of a solution fast, my arse is beginning to hurt; trees aren't exactly comfortable to sit in."

"Yes they are."

The blonde arched an eyebrow as he met the gaze of his raven haired companion.

"Are you mental, wait, everyone knows that answer."

The raven haired boy let out a small sigh before steeling his gaze on his counterpart.

"Certain trees _are_ comfortable to be in. I have one at home that I hide fro—out in."

The blonde's silver eyes danced with amused curiosity as his lips quirked into a small smirk.

"You hide _from_ your family? The attention too much for you Potter?"

Green eyes flashed with anger.

"I hide _because_ of the attention they give me. If the world knew what happened to me—nevermind, whatever I say won't matter to you in the first place. Did you at least read the chapter on this thing?"

Green narrowed at the pity that flittered through the silver orbs in front of him.

"No, I never bother to do homework for this class. He passes everyone; even Crabbe and Goyle get passing marks."

Silence settled over the two boys as they glanced at everything but each other. Neither could deny the sorrow and anger present in the raven haired boy's outburst, or the unwanted pity that radiated from the blonde.

"Harry?"

A small smile spread across the raven haired boy's face.

"Up here Hermione."

A curly haired brunette stood at the bottom of the three, amusement in her eyes.

"All you had to do was give it a treat."

She did just that and the snarling stopped and it became very much like a cat, lethargic and pleased at any form of attention.

"I'll take it back to the others. Class was over ten minutes ago, Ron and I didn't see you leave and then Neville said you were paired with Mal—"

"I'm right here, Granger."

Brown eyes rolled at the sudden outburst.

"With Malfoy, and well given your track record we figured something happened. I just didn't expect to find you _sitting in a tree_."

The green eyed boy smiled down at the song like nature of those three last words, his mind automatically filling in the next part. Then his eyes widened as his cheeks flushed and he met the laughter coming up to him from his friend down below.

"Caught on have you?"

Both, boy and girl were laughing together. Silver eyes filled with confusion and slight annoyance at not knowing what was going on, especially as it seemed to involve him.

"What's so funny?"

Green met silver.

"It's a muggle thing Malfoy, you wouldn't care."

He jumped down from his post in the tree and gathered his bag which was against the trunk. He shouldered it, not bothering to check and see if the other boy got down. He draped his arm over his girl friend's shoulder as they walked back towards the castle. The blonde still sitting in the tree heard their laughter and then the faint sing-song voice of the girl floating back to him— _Draco and Harry sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes lo—_.

He wasn't entirely sure why the thought of him and Potter kissing wasn't disturbing, in fact he wasn't entirely sure why he felt the desire to do such a thing in the first place. With a swift shake of the head, he removed himself from the tree, gathered his own belongings and slowly made his way back to the castle, following the sound of laughter from a certain green-eyed, raven haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little one-shot (I may add to it later) that was written for a prompt on Mibba a while back. Posted on Mibba and ff.net under the same title.


End file.
